imaginenationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Armageddon
The Armageddon is the Rüstov mothership where the Magus and nobles live when not inhabiting a planet. History Origin and first defeat Like the Infinite War, the Armageddon has sailed through space to move the Magus and the Rüstov nobles around to each new conquered corner of space that ended on their command. As Rüst expanded, so did the ship to fit the increasing amounts of Rüstov of all kinds, including soldiers, and the prisoners that they all infected. While the Armageddon wasn't present for the first invasion, it certainly was close enough to oversee the defeat of it. Along with any other survivors, the Armageddon returned the Magus and the rest of the Rüstov to their last colony, the remains of the home world of the Calculans. Resurgence Thirteen years after their first defeat, the Armageddon received contact from the Imagine Nation through Glave, a Rüstov spy using a Secreteer as a host. While Glave's original plan to infect the Mechas and other machines of Earth with the spyware virus failed, he did get to kidnap Jack, who is the host of the Rüstov prince, Khalix, bringing him to Rüst and to the Armageddon. During his capture, Jack was placed in the Armageddon and experimented so he would submit to Khalix and become Revile, as well as putting him through the Theater of War, the crash course history and battle tactics of the Rüstov. Slowly but surely, it worked, keeping Jack sedated to have Khalix advance on the host. With the Armageddon, the Rüstov sent distress signals to make it look as if Jack was pleading help from the Imagine Nation, all part of a plan to infiltrate the secret nation again through the boy. The seemingly successful rescue works in favor of the Rüstov, and in the second invasion, the Magus and his noblemen travel to Earth with the Armageddon, reach the Imagine Nation, ready to finish what they started fourteen years before. Absolute defeat Hours after his return to the Imagine Nation, the Rüstov recapture Jack along with Stendeval and Roka. Trying to change the tide of the war, Stendeval uses the last of his power to let Jack escape, Stendeval turning into the Magus and Roka succumbing to Glave. The next day, however, Jack uses the teachings of the Theater of War to his advantage by letting his infection take over yet remain in control of himself. Proving his unflinching loyalty to the Imagine Nation, Jack rallies the supers and brings the fight to the Armageddon, fighting against the Magus once and for all. With his friends, they make enough damage to the ship that makes it unable to function properly enough, at least to escape from its doom. It's assumed that the ship is destroyed days after the battle. Appearances * The End of Infinity Trivia * The Armageddon is so huge a part is within the Earth's atmosphere and another out in space. * The clearest memories Jack has about the Armageddon is when he first met the Magus, his escape, Stendeval's submission to the emperor, and the final fight against the Rüstov. * The Armageddon is the true mother ship of the Rüstov. Category:Items Category:Locations Category:Beyond Empire City